the one with the sympathy pains
by jonimitchell
Summary: "I think," she begins slowly, "that I may or may not be pregnant." Future.


**this has already been posted on my tumblr, but i feel like posting here, too. review etc dedicated to rachel!**

Rachel calls him at work, and like, he doesn't mind or anything, but interrupting a class – even when it's a class of kindergarteners cutting paper – is totally against the rules. But whatever, these days she only calls if it's an emergency and though he and Rachel have had to go over what constitutes as an emergency like a dozen times, she's been pretty good lately.

He takes the call and sits at the front of the room and makes sure all the scissors are down while he answers.

"_I'm sick_," she says, and her voice is all pathetic and throaty, "_so I've locked myself in the bedroom._"

This isn't _really_ an emergency. "Babe, I'm at work."

"_I just wanted you to know I might be dead when you get home_." Okay, Rachel doesn't really get sick, like, ever. So it is kinda an emergency, if she's like puking and has a sore throat and stuff.

"Call Kurt," he tells her, and he thinks she would huff and roll her eyes if she weren't so sick.

"_I've _tried_ that, Finn. You're my last choice_."

"Kinda like when you married me, huh?" He can't really resist teasing her, and she laughs a little that leads into this horrible sounding coughing and his heart kinda squeezes, 'cause she's really, really sick.

"_Don't make me laugh_," she groans, voice all soft and rough.

"Baby, there are like, two hours left 'til school's out for the weekend – can you make it?"

There's no answer, and he's pretty sure he hears her vomiting and, okay, he's never missed school or left early so he calls down to the main office if there's any way he can go home for the afternoon and the secretary just laughs at him and tells him she'll keep an eye on the class 'cause it's just arts and crafts for the afternoon and did he know she used to be the art teacher around here? And he just smiles and pats her on the shoulder and grabs his stuff and goes on home.

xx

Rachel's curled on the floor of the bathroom, asleep or maybe passed out or _something_, but he shakes her awake and her eyes flood with tears as soon as they open. He picks her up and she presses her forehead against his shoulder and he rubs her back up and down as she likes and tucks her into bed.

"I need to brush my teeth," she mumbles, a little incoherently, and he kisses her on her (clammy) forehead.

"I'm gonna sit in the living room while you rest, okay? Just, like – just sleep."

He feels bad keeping her quarantined, but they can't both afford to be sick at the same time or anything so he just sits on the couch with the television on low and worries for, like, hours, until she hesitantly tiptoes into the room and sits beside him on the couch.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" He asks when she leans into him a little. She's so, so warm – she always is – but he presses his fingers against her forehead, and she feels really hot.

"Bad," she murmurs. "Worse."

"How can I help you?"

She nuzzles a little into his arm, and he knows what she wants is him and it's only, like nine o'clock and they're only twenty-six and they're already going to bed and it takes hours for him to fall asleep, completely unused to the overheated body that lays on top of him. Her chest rises and falls shallowly and her breath wheezes and she whimpers a little in her sleep and _god_, he wants her to get better so fast.

xx

A few days later she's fine, all better, and she's not working now so she's kinda bored at home or at least she seems like she is and he doesn't want her to be bored but is it bad that he likes having her there when he gets home from work?

He doesn't think it is, not really, because it's not like she'll never go back on Broadway. She's just been working _so hard_ for all her life and she'd had this, like, major breakdown last spring and he'd told her maybe she should take a break or something, slow down just a little. And she's mid-break and seems so much mellower and he supposes it might be from all the yoga and sleep and, well, sex, but he can tell she's itching to be back on stage.

They've got a picture of Kurt and Blaine's baby on their fridge and Rachel's _always_ begging Kurt to bring the baby over but he doesn't really all that often and that makes her kinda sad and he hates seeing her sad. And, like, he _knows_ she wants a baby (she hasn't asked him to pick up her birth control prescription at CVS in _months_) and he really wants one, too, and they don't use condoms or anything just – it's taking a while.

xx

The door opens and he hears rustling and then Rachel's cheerful greeting. He looks at the clock, and she's late, but he doesn't really mind, you know? Like, he misses her and he wants her around and stuff but if she wants to spend a little more time with her best friend, he isn't going to whine and moan about it. Plus, one of his jobs in the chore chart is cooking, so he isn't waiting on her for dinner or anything.

"Hi," he says when he meets her in the kitchen. "Did you have a good time with Kurt?"

He's running his hands up and down her sides and she turns and leans into him, not quite hugging, but just sort of leaning. He really loves feeling her pressed against him. "Yeah," she answers, "I'm tired, though."

She looks tired, so he kisses her on the forehead. "Did you guys eat?"

Her nose wrinkles really cutely and he can't really resist just putting his mouth there for a quick second. "I couldn't."

"Couldn't what?"

"Eat. I mean, I ate a little at dinner and brought the rest home. It's in the fridge, if you want it." She's already pulling a mug out of the cabinet and he grabs her tea off the top shelf for her.

"Rachel…"

"I think I'm still a little under the weather." She shrugs and the kettle starts and she turns and bites her lip. "I'm going to get into bed. Will you bring me my tea when it's done?"

He nods and she smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

When the tea finishes brewing he brings it into their bedroom and she's already all curled up on the bed and she's got ESPN on for him and a book spread over her lap and when he walks in she looks up and smiles.

"Come here," she says and pats the bed beside her and he hasn't brushed his teeth yet or changed, but he slips off his jeans and his sweater and slides into bed beside her. "I put the game on for you."

It's not really the right game, since he wanted to watch the Browns game replay since they were busy on Sunday afternoon, and what's playing is some woman's basketball team but she looks really proud so he thanks her and kisses her cheek.

She's wearing this tank top that pushes up her boobs and just sort of hangs and she wears them every night with matching pants and he doesn't really pay _too_ much attention to what she wears but he likes her pajamas because they're always so soft (and easy to take off).

Except tonight he can't really look away from her boobs, like, they look _way_ bigger than they did last night and maybe it's the color of the pajamas (white with little pink polka dots) in comparison to last night's (black with lace at the edges), but he can't tear his eyes off her cleavage.

"Baby," he says, all slow and carefully. She's reading some book and she looks up and smiles at hm. "Are you wearing a bra tonight?"

She furrows her brow. "I don't remember taking one off," she answers, and he reaches out to feel for himself (he can do this now that they're married).

"You aren't," he tells her and she's smiling like she's holding back laughs at him.

"Was that an excuse to feel me up?" She teases, scooting close to him. "Because you can do that whenever you want."

"No." He shakes his head really fast and then realizes what that probably sounds like. "Not that I didn't enjoy it. You know I love the girls. But, uh…they look bigger."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah," he continues, and pushes out this breath and like, cups them again and he thinks of himself when he was in high school and how often he'd wanted to do this exact motion, and he laughs a little 'cause he does this kinda stuff like everyday, "definitely feel bigger, too."

"I've been dehydrated lately. Must be all the water weight."

He doesn't really know anything about women's health and breasts or anything other than he really likes his wife's, so he nods. "Probably."

"Let me finish this chapter, okay?" She puts her hand _there_ and he groans a little and waits for her to close her book before he scoots close to her and kisses her and tugs her shirt off.

xx

When his alarm goes off the next morning, the bed is empty and the smell of bacon wafts into the bedroom and that_ really_ inspires him to get dressed and brush his teeth except when he gets into the kitchen to greet Rachel she's sitting at the kitchen table with her head resting on her forearms and her shoulders are shaking.

"Rachel?" He puts his hand on her back and sneaks a bit of the bacon from the plate in front of her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I ate a piece of _bacon_," she hisses, and is it bad that he's, like, completely relieved by the admission?

"Oh."

"Don't you under_stand_?" He blinks. "I've just ruined both my kosher _and_ vegetarian lifestyles! _God_, Finn!"

And then she's storming off into the bathroom. Honestly, though, Rachel isn't a very good vegetarian to begin with. Like when they go out to dinner with their friends and he orders a steak he'll catch her stealing occasional bites but when he accuses her she just rolls her eyes and says he doesn't accept her lifestyle.

That, of course, ensures that Quinn and Tina and Mercedes _all_ start berating him about not accepting Rachel while Santana just pats him on the shoulder in support.

Rachel still hasn't come out of the bathroom when he finishes breakfast and cleans up so he knocks on the door. "Babe, you okay?"

"Go _away_."

"C'mon, Rachel. I have to go to work soon and I wanna tell you something important before I leave."

"Important?"

"Yeah. Like, _super_, life-changing important."

"If it's something trite I'm never talking to you again."

"Good luck with that."

"_Finn!_"

"Okay, okay. Understood."

She emerges and she's still wearing her pajamas and her boobs still look _really_ good and her eyes are all red-rimmed and her hair is all messy. "What is it?"

"Come here." She takes a step and slips both of her hands into his. "Okay. I have to go to work, and I wanted to tell you…"

He pauses for a minute, and he has to hide his smile when she impatiently stomps her fit. "Finn, I swear, I'll – "

"I love you." There's silence and she pinches his arm _hard_ and turns towards the bathroom. "Hey! Don't act like that isn't life changing. It changed your life, once upon a time. Besides, what if I, like, die or something today and you never got to know how much I love you?"

He's actually really shocked when her eyes start to fill with tears 'cause Rachel doesn't cry _that_ easily. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I didn't – I didn't mean it." He wraps his arms around her and holds her in a tight hug and after a second she squeaks slightly.

"Finn, _Finn_, ow!"

"What?" He jerks away quickly, keeps his hands on her shoulders. "Did I step on your foot?"

"No, you just – you crushed my chest." She runs her hand over her boobs and he tries not to get too distracted by it since he has to leave, like, now so he kisses her quickly.

"I'm sorry, honey. I love you so much, and I'll see you tonight! We're eating at Kurt and Blaine's, remember!"

"Love you, too," she yells back and blows him a kiss as he hurries out of the apartment.

xx

He comes home earlier than usual 'cause he has to shower and stuff before going to Kurt's tonight. Rachel isn't in the living room or the office (which is really a desk, a computer, and a ton of books with his drum set in the corner) and he passes the closet on his way into their bathroom when he catches sight of her feet.

"Uh, Rachel?" He hears a muffled little sigh. "Are you in the – the closet?"

"Yes."

"You wanna come out?"

"No. _You_ come in. I can never be in daylight ever again."

He steps inside the closet and sits beside her against the wall. They're pretty lucky they have this awesome of an apartment in New York, with two bathrooms and a walk in closet. The rent is really expensive, though, but he and Rachel can afford it.

She isn't wearing pants. "Babe?"

"Yes?"

He puts his hand on her bare thigh, trails his fingers up and down the skin. "You're not wearing pants."

She set her jar. "No," she agrees slowly, "I am not."

"Well, why not?"

Her bottom lip pushes out. "They don't _fit_," she whispers, and he kind of wants to laugh because he thought there was something more serious about the whole sitting in the dark thing, but he knows this is important to _her_ so he just bites his lip and reigns it in.

"Wear a dress, then." She looks at him and puts her hand on his neck so he'll kiss her. "I've gotta shower, then we'll go, okay?"

xx

She's standing in the bathroom in this pretty black dress when he steps out of the shower, running a brush through her hair. It's so long, these days, pretty, too, and he pats her butt as he passes her, towel slung 'round his waist, dripping wet. She kinda hates when he walks out of the shower all dripping and stuff 'cause he gets water all over the carpet, but she doesn't say anything and just smiles at him.

When he goes back in the bathroom to shave, she's staring at herself in the mirror. She's pulled her hair back into a ponytail and has her makeup done and there's this odd expression on her face.

"You okay?"

After another moment of peering at herself, she nods. "Yes, I'm fine. Hurry up, or we'll be late!"

xx

They like to walk most places, since they don't want to waste their gas or lose their parking space and Kurt and Blaine really only live ten or so blocks away and it's not _too_ cold out, yet. Except Rachel makes him wear gloves and a hat and she pulls mittens on and one of those warm headband things and he doesn't think she could be cuter if she tried.

She takes his hand and swings it between them as they walk, and she chatters on and on about _something_, and sometimes he still finds it a little hard to keep up with how fast her brain works.

They get to Kurt's and Blaine opens the door and smiles all brightly and hugs them and they hang up their coats and Rachel ventures off to find Kurt and the baby, little Emily, and Blaine grabs him a beer and they just sit and watch the game and wait.

Rachel comes out with Emily in her arms and she looks so proud of herself as she sits next to Finn on the sofa and he starts making faces, garnering this pretty little smile from the baby. Rachel giggles, too.

"Pay attention to me," Kurt whines from the recliner, and Finn turns to lift both his brows, 'cause seriously? Emily is seriously _cute_, and he and Rachel don't have one of their own to fawn over (yet), so.

"No," Rachel says, and she's smiling and bouncing the baby who just keeps laughing and laughing and he looks at her, and yeah, he's wanted one for awhile, but – he _really_ wants one, now.

When they get home he can't help but press her against the door and fuck her right there, and again in their bed, and afterwards, he cuddles her against his chest, toys with the long hair that splays out everywhere, and she turns her head and stares at him for a moment.

"I really need a haircut," she frowns, watching as he wraps a section of hair around his finger.

"Nah."

She only hums and wiggles around for a bit until she's comfortable and puts her mouth, like, right on his cheek and rests there and her eyes are closed and her breathing is even and he lets that simple motion – her chest rising and falling – soothe him to sleep.

xx

He's eating breakfast in the kitchen, reading some article about fish oil when Rachel starts yelling for him. He thinks: spider, intruder, curling iron burn, and lumbers into their bedroom.

"You okay?"

She's just, like, sitting up in bed not even dressed or anything and she's got a hand on her chest and she's _beaming_, so he guesses whatever it is, it's something good.

"Yes," she ascertains and crooks her finger for him to come close. He's got about thirty minutes 'til he has to leave for work so when Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him he isn't, like, hurried or anything like that.

"What's up, then?"

She just kind of _looks_ at him, like she really loves him ad obviously she does, but it's just – seeing that look always makes him feel so good. "I think," she begins slowly, "that I may or may not be pregnant."

"Um – what?"

She nods. "Yes. The probability is very great. Think about it, Finn."

He can't really do anything but stare and feel his heart bang against his chest, so. "I – I can't."

She puts her hands on his shoulders again. "Come on, honey. Just think for a second. I've been _so_ tired."

"Yeah," he grunts, finally finding his voice, "and sick, too. And, fuck, your _boobs_."

She laughs and her eyes are all wet and shiny with tears and he can't stop himself from kissing her. "We're having a baby," she tells him, and _god_ she sounds so happy and he puts his hand on her stomach, feels that spot where a life's gonna blossom in time and he just can't wait.

"I love you so much," he tells her, and fuck, he's going to be late but this is just so awesome. "And we'll – we'll celebrate tonight when I get home, 'kay?"

She kisses him again and sort of, like, clings to him and okay, that's really cute and all but when they're kissing again by the door he tells her as her mouth presses against his jaw that he _really has to go_.

Her lips push out in this pout when he pulls away, and it's so hard to leave her, what with the baby and her being Rachel and all, but he _has_ to go to work.

xx

It sort of, like, hits him midway through the day. They're having a _kid_. A real life, breathing, miniature version of them and like the kid could be some sociopath or something and kill him and Rachel if the don't give it video games and he almost nearly dials Rachel's cell phone, but stops himself, 'cause that's totally crazy and he doesn't need to freak out Rachel even more or anything.

He comes home early _again_, but grading workbooks can wait, you know? These kids are too young to worry about their grades yet so he thinks they'll understand when he tells them he's having a baby.

She's sitting at the kitchen table, wearing one of his shirts, and there are all these papers in front of her and she looks up and smiles at him. He puts one hand on the base of her neck and kisses her temple.

"What're you doing?"

"Looking over our finances," she explains, and pushes the calculator and stack of papers away. "I just finished, actually. We're in good shape for this baby, but I really think we should get rid of our Internet. Or our cable. Your choice."  
"Baby, I don't think so."

"Plenty of people do it, Finn. Come on. It'll be romantic. We can read poetry and classic novels and think about our baby."

"This isn't 1922, Rachel." He kisses her on the forehead. "Good try, though. Maybe you can cancel your subscription to _Broadway World_."

"I don't _think so_, Finn Hudson!"

xx

They go to the doctor and Rachel's six weeks along, so by the end of this summer they'll have a _baby_. He can't even imagine. He's so excited, and Rachel is too, except the doctor tells her she's "severely underweight".

"And what does that even _mean_?" Rachel cries as she storms into the apartment. She stomp straight into the kitchen and jerks open the fridge. "I haven't eaten meat since I was _twelve_, Finn, and now he's asking me to give up my principles?!"

"He just – "

"_Fourteen years_, Finn!" She's glaring at the contents of the refrigerator and slams it shut. "I won't do it. I _refuse_."

"Rachel, come _on_. It's like – if you don't eat right or enough the baby'll be too small and it could die or something before we even get to meet it and what if I lose you, too?"

Her expression softens and she puts her hand on his cheek. "You're not going to lose me," she murmurs, running her thumb all over his face. He covers her wrist with his own hand. "Promise."

He shouldn't nod, 'cause how can she keep that promise? But Rachel's really good at keeping promises, back when they were juniors in high school she swore she'd never break up with him and she _hadn't_, which in his book is pretty cool, so he just nods and presses his mouth against hers.

"So, steak for dinner?"

xx

She shifts uncomfortably for ten minutes before he says anything. "Baby, do you need some help?"

"These seats," she groans, "are _not_ suited for pregnant women."

He looks at her and honestly, she doesn't even _look_ pregnant. He's just this expert on Rachel's body so he's probably the only one who even notices the slight swell of her stomach, but he doesn't really know what it _feels_ like, you know? Carrying all that extra weight and the responsibility, so if she wants to complain, she can complain.

So he just pats her hand and lets her put her head on his shoulder as they take off and eventually she falls asleep, just resting against him like that.

His mom is waiting for them at baggage claim and she and Rachel totally freak out over one another for ten minutes. He just rolls his eyes when his mom _finally_ turns to him and hugs him tight.

"So, what made you two decide to come out for the entire holiday?" Usually, they come just for a weekend or their parents go to New York, but this year, everything's different.

He meets Rachel's gaze and smiles at her. "I don't know, really," he says slowly. He's _totally_ lying. "Guess we just missed Lima."

Rachel squeezes his hand like he did a good job and he smiles at her and kisses her. "Yes," Rachel continues, "we truly missed Lima."

"Well, there's no denying that. Come, fast! Burt's got the car out front and I don't know if he can hold his spot much longer!"

xx

Kurt and Blaine fly in the next afternoon and they're waiting one more day to tell everyone, and the only problem is Rachel's craving meat. Like _extremely_ craving it. She almost cries watching him eat a piece of chicken at dinner.

So he sneaks her a sandwich in the middle of the night and she cries again, but in gratitude this time, and yeah, it's a little freaky how quickly her moods can change but he also thinks it's really fucking cute.

"You two are _way_ more sickly than usual," Kurt comments, walking in on Finn and Rachel curled together on the couch in the living room, watching _Say Yes to the Dress_.

"Don't be jealous," Rachel teases and Kurt just huffs and sits beside them. With a soft sigh, Finn removes his hand from where it's been pressed on Rachel's stomach, and she presses her mouth to his cheek.

"Please," Kurt groans, "get a _room_."

Rachel's mouth turns down and _fuck_ he hopes she doesn't cry or something 'cause Kurt isn't being that mean or anything, but instead, she scoots closer to Finn. "No."

"What is this, fifth grade?"

"Stop being mean to us and find Blaine to annoy."

"Rachel," Finn says quietly, and yeah, that's a pretty good one and all but Kurt will seriously throw a fit in a few seconds. "Really, Kurt, did you need something?"

"Blaine's napping with Emily," he whines. "I thought you two might entertain me."

"We're just watching TV." He glances at Rachel, all curled up on his lap. "Rach might fall asleep in a bit, though."

"I will _not_." But she yawns and her eyelids droop heavily. "Okay, I might."

And yeah, she's out fifteen minutes later and he grabs a blanket and drapes it over her. Kurt's staring at Rachel cuddled against him, her legs stretched over the couch and her arm around his neck.

"She's really _so_ clingy."

"S'cute, right?"

"Is she _always_ like this?"

"Nah. Usually I'm the one clinging." He leans his head back and blinks a few times. He can already smell the turkey roasting in the kitchen and Rachel's dads will be here in a few hours and he really can't wait to tell them about the baby.

"That doesn't surprise me."

Finn knows Kurt's envious of how he and Rachel are – they've talked about it a hundred times – and he knows he's not imagining that jealous glint as he stares at Rachel snuggling against him.

Since Rachel's been pregnant, she sleeps, like, _forever_ and it isn't until dinner's done that she wakes up. She's disoriented, at first, and he laughs watching her. He's long since slipped out from beneath her and just left her to nap on the couch.

"Nice nap?"

Blinking, she lifts her arms and yawns a little. Her hair is all messy, and her cheek's got a crease in it. "Are my dads here?"

"No, but you've got ten minutes before they're due to arrive, so…"

"You look nice," she tells him, pressing her hand against his sweater. "So handsome."

Like a lost puppy, he follows her upstairs and watches her slip on this really pretty maroon dress.

"You look pretty, babe," he tells her, slipping his hand into hers, "you ready to tell 'em?"

She kisses him on the neck. "So ready."

xx

Her papa, Hiram, he actually squeals when they reveal the news. His mom bursts into tears, Burt and Leroy clap him on the back, Kurt hugs him enthusiastically and Blaine shakes his hand. Rachel's crying, too, and won't stop hugging his mom.

Everyone's _so_ happy and he's kinda mad he waited so long to like, impregnate Rachel or whatever but he's bound to do it again, and probably unplanned but he just likes how happy Rachel always is, and he totally gets what they mean when they call pregnant women glowing.

"Starshine," Leroy says, aghast, "did you just eat a piece of chicken?"

"Yes."

"The doctor recommended she change her diet," Finn supplies, and Rachel nods.

"Have you had very bad morning sickness?" Blaine asks. "Karen really had some terrible experiences with it all through her first trimester."

Karen's their surrogate and she was pretty cool and stuff, except the whole thing made Finn feel like he was in science fiction movie.

"Not particularly. I'm sure it's coming, though."

"Oh, I had some terrible morning sickness with Finn," his mom says, like he isn't _right there_. "And he was so big."

"H-how big?"

"Eight and a half pounds!"

Rachel turns to Finn and narrows her eyes at him. "If our baby's that big, I swear to _god_, I will castrate you."

"Okay, Rachel," he says all calmly but inside all these alarms are going off and _fuck_, would she _really_?

"I'm sure with your stunted genes the baby won't be too big."

"Finn, are my – are my genes _stunted_?" Her eyes are all big and brown and, fuck, _shiny_ and Kurt must've struck a chord (they're all too easy to strike these days) so he just shakes his head.

"Nah. Your genes are perfect. Mine are the mutant ones – sorry, Mom."

Rachel manages to relax by the end of dinner and everyone convenes in the living room beside the Christmas tree and she puts her feet in his lap and she doesn't even need to ask before he's giving her a little massage.

"Thanks, Finn," she murmurs all sleepily and he thinks she'll probably fall asleep before her dads even leave. "I'm not gonna fall asleep, I promise. Daddy, could you please make me some tea?"

"The teapot's already full," Burt says. "Just heat it up in the microwave if it's cold."

By the time Rachel's tea is warmed, she's already passed out.

xx

He wakes up one day at the end of February and Rachel's showing. It's like Baby Hudson just decided overnight to make his or her grand appearance or something, and Rachel narrows her eyes at him when he presses his fingers against her stomach, rousing her from her sleep.

"Your goddamn giant genes," she murmurs, pulling the blankets up around her shoulders. "Already showing at four months."

He doesn't wanna make her angry or anything by saying it to her, but she's been doing a pretty good job of getting out of that scary _underweight_ category. They have an appointment this morning to find out if she's healthy or not, and it's been kinda nerve-wracking, thinking about her being classified as unhealthy.

"Rach, we've got an appointment to get to," he tells her, kissing her on the cheek.

She wrinkles her nose. "How about you make like a seahorse and carry this thing? And then you can go to the appointment and _I'll _stay here and catch up on that sleep you stole from me last night."

He decides against telling her that _she_ instigated rounds two and three last night and just kisses her again, on the mouth this time.

"Finn," she whines. "Stop."

"We kinda have to go."

It takes much cajoling, but _finally_, she slips out of bed, muttering all the while about his _damn genes_.

xx

It's poker night a few weeks later and he's a little more than antsy about leaving Rachel. "Are you _sure_ you don't need me here?"

She's propped up on the couch reading yet another pregnancy book. Without looking at him, "yes, Finn, I'll be _fine_. Kurt's coming over and we're going to watch _A Baby Story_."

Rachel is a little obsessed with TLC these days. "Okay, babe." He frowns. "But if you need anything, call me, okay?"

She kisses him. "Go on, Finn, I'll see you later."

He tells her he loves her and makes his way to Puck's, where poker night is being held tonight. It's totally awesome that Puck lives in New York with Quinn, now, and they're not married yet but Finn thinks they'll be married soon enough.

"Finn!" Puck exclaims once he's opened the door. "How's the little woman?"

"She's great," he says, and like always when he's talking about Rachel, he can't help but smile.

"Super hormonal or what?" Finn slaps a high five against Blaine's hand when he sees him, and then nods at the other guys they've befriended in New York. "She drivin' you crazy yet?"

"Nah," he shakes his head. "Just cravings, really."

"Yeah?" Puck shares a glance with Blaine and lifts his brow. "Seems so."

"What do you mean by that?" He begins dealing the cards.

"It's just that – " Blaine breaks off suddenly, pressing his lips together and furrowing his brow. "Just that we've all noticed that you're going through…sympathy pains."

"_What_?"

The guys all glance at each other and Finn looks at himself. He doesn't _feel_ any different, but upon looking back he has been eating as Rachel eats and, fuck, he's having a sympathetic pregnancy.

"S'okay, dude," his friend from college, "I gained, like, twenty pounds when Kelly was pregnant with Jamie. It happens to the best of us."

_God_, but he's embarrassed. And, okay, looking back, he's been sort of moody lately, and could he be any _weirder_?

"Let's just get to the game," he mutters and he can feel his cheeks burning and he's glad the guys drop it 'cause he's so embarrassed he'll probably wear a bag for the rest of his life.

xx

Rachel is still up when he gets in, hours past midnight, and she's reading that book, but in their bed.

"Hey," he greets, and he doesn't _mean_ to be short or anything and he heads into the bathroom.

"Finn?" He hears the rustling of sheets and the blanket and her soft steps as she waddles into the kitchen. She actually waddles these days, all belly, as his mom says. "Are you okay?"

He's never been good at lying to her, not since they were juniors in high school, especially. "No."

"What happened?" She's running her hands up and down his arms and presses close to him. "Did Puck say something?"

"Yes." She wraps her arms around him as best she can, what with her stomach between them, and he just puts his hands right on her shoulders.

"Let's go to bed," she says and steps away from him, but she puts her hand in his and when they get into bed she lets him put his arms around her and cuddle her from behind, which is really the only way she likes to lie these days, her back on his chest, his feet tangled with hers.

He thinks that later on when the baby's bigger, more humanlike and stuff he'll be able to feel it kick while she sleeps, and that's pretty cool.

She's still reading and he's trying to rest – he's gotten really good at sleeping with the lights on – but he can't look away from the words on the page. _Couvade syndrome_. "I think I have that," he tells her all quietly, right against her ear.

"What, this?"

"Mmhm."

She opens her mouth real wide, and he thinks that's _delight_ dancing in her eyes. "You do?!"

"Uh-huh." He curls his lip in distaste. "Pretty sure I've matched you pound for pound, baby."

She rolls them so she's straddling him, balancing herself with her hands on his stomach, and she's actually, like, crying a little.

"You love me _so _much."

"Yeah," he agrees roughly, and fuck, he's trying not to cry, too, and _damn_ their fucking tether. He thought that only applied to, like, love and stuff. Although he supposes that him impregnating her is sort of like the ultimate form of love. Whatever. He never thought he'd suffer like this. "I really do love you."

She kisses him, softly at first, and then a little harder, her fingers squeezing the fabric of his tee shirt and then their mouths are insistent, and Rachel's been, like, ravenous for him lately, not that he's felt any different, and it's _so_ late and he's so tired and emotionally drained but he can't deny a pregnant woman, can he?

xx

It's like one day the baby's kicking and the next it's a little girl, and really it's just hours later that Rachel's screaming and crying in a hospital room and then they're holding their baby, little Sophie Elizabeth Hudson.

"She's the prettiest baby in the entire world," Rachel declares as the baby wraps her little fist around Rachel's index finger. She's got this head of dark hair and pretty skin that's all pink, and now that she's all clean and dressed and stuff she smells _so_ good, and _fuck_, can he and Rachel make a good baby.

"Definitely," Finn agrees from beside her. He kisses Rachel on her cheek, and Sophie on hers. "I've got the prettiest wife and the prettiest baby. I feel like a bit of a peasant."

Rachel laughs and grabs his chin and kisses him on the mouth. Quickly, 'cause the nurse is in the room and their kid is, like, right there. But it's enough, you know? Like he loves her _so_ much and it's so lame but he's probably never gonna stop.

xx

And he must have super sperm or something 'cause one year later, Rachel's pregnant _again_.


End file.
